zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marduk
'Chapter one: the Mark of a Familiar ' Footfalls could be heard through the streets of Oslo, Norway, Earth. They resonated throughout the city and I turned, and hid, in terror. I was half Egyptian, half Russian and now in Norway, I was being chased by people because of all things I defended myself, they had tried to mug me and I ended up beating them but they got more friends today. I stopped to take a breath and saw a golden light like a giant window into something greater, I went to touch it and it grabbed me and dragged me forward. I was thrown forward into a beautiful lush green grassland, in the middle of the night, and my eyes nearly made me go insane when I looked above, two moons, one blue, one red, the soft hue of the blue created a dramatic background against the dark, crimson hues of the other moon. A woman stared at me, and her eyes dazzled me.....but then I looked up at her face, as if sculpted by the angels themselves, she gasped as she pointed to me. Others were there, they seemed to have paired off, like a doubled date for four couples, except the woman in front of me. "I wonder......is he a Gandalfr?" a woman with similar dark skin, about half as dark as mine. "I have no idea how that could be, because I thought that there were only four Void Familiars," a man said that appeared to be from the orient. "Then, who summoned him?" a pink-haired girl asked. "Um, I did," a girl squeaked as my eyes watered and I ran toward her. "Aslaug!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her. Tears welled down my cheeks, as I looked at my beautiful Aslaug, I hadn't seen her in so long, I just held and didn't care if it was in a strange world with two moons, to embrace her for even a moment was paradise. I looked into her eyes and pressed my lips against hers. "Stop harassing Her Majesty!" the pink-haired girl said as I let go of her and began to fall down. Of course it wasn't Aslaug, it couldn't be, because of what happened.........tears overflowed my face. I felt good for a little while, at least. "Of course, I am sorry, whoever you people are," I said as I smiled meekly. "What is this? A fifth Void familiar to a non-void mage?" a blonde-haired guy questioned. "Um, please forgive me," I said as I began to feel searing pain, on my back. I plunged my fingers into the hard earth small cuts causing my blood to drip into the earth and fell unconscious. I awoke to find myself in a palace, and the woman I kissed, the one that looked like Aslaug sat across from me as I laid in a very comfortable bed. I sat there as she explained she was the Queen of Tristain, and that in this world nobles could use magic and I was supposed to be a familiar, a servant to a mage. I was supposed to be a "legendary" familiar that, and get this, shouldn't exist, because there was no mention of it and she wasn't a "void" type but rather a "water" type. I followed her around learning the names of various people until she sort of threw me to a guy named "Saito Hiraga" and Undine Knights to train. I tried to use swords, axes, spears, everything but no matter what I couldn't beat this skinny guy, he was just too strong. "He's definitely not a Gandalfr," the blonde-haired Guiche said. "He must have some talent," Saito said, making me feel useless, as I tried but everytime I saw an opening it closed or was actually a feint. I then heard the stampeding of horse's hooves hitting the ground as the Undine Knights looked at full attention to a man with a spear of ice thrown through his shoulder, even though he wore heavy armor. "There's a group of mages and elves near Gallia, they have strange abilities," he said as he fell to the ground. They all rode to a giant plane-like ship they referred to as the "Ostland" and when we boarded a bald man named Colbert flew us over to where they were, I had acompanied them because I wanted to see what a "Gandalfr" could do. I saw them fly towards the mages as they descended into battle, I accidentally fell off the Ostland and managed to be carried down by a blue-scaled dragon. I landed on the ground and at once giant pillar-sized spears over two feet in diamter formed from ice flew towards me. I managed to dodge it and then bounded forth. Then they all seemed to vanish as I ran forward on all fours and then I felt a spear pierce my breast and charged completely unaware of any pain. "Look! Its a demon!" the elves shouted as I charged and snapped their now-smaller spears with my jaw. "I should have known if someone was using Nature Magic, so how?" an elf asked as I simply acted off instinct. "What in god's name is this then?" they asked as I charged. "It is me," I answered in a guttural, bestial, deep, bellowing voice that had the same affect as if speaking to a demon. I roared as Guiche and others made red ribbons stronger then steel bind me. I fought against it as the elves and mages ran away and roared ferociously and then I stopped and shrank to my normal size as I began to fall unconscious. 'Chapter two: the power of Balgud ' I woke up to a the bald man studying my back which burnt like someone threw acid on it. It stung like hell, I stood and felt a tinge of pain burst in a fury of flames licking and then searing my entire left shoulder. "The fifth Void familiar," colbert, the bald man said as he studied a copy of something, I turned around to find a series of marks on my back, descending from the high point of my left shoulder blade downwards to the lowest point of my shoulder blade. He read: "Balgud,", then checked it over again,"it translates as "body of god", you really are strange," he noted. "Body of God? What happened?" I asked him. "You transformed,"the blonde-haired priest said studying me. "It seems your ability is to use Nature Magic, to transform yourself into such a beast," he smirked. "So is that good, or what?" I asked him. "You were a ten-foot tall wolf, with fangs and claws capable of crushing enemies easily, it is of course a great power," he nodded. "A fifth Void familiar capable of transforming himself, interesting!" Guiche said seriously. "Maybe we should test it, to see if Her Majesty is indeed a Void Mage," Julio, the priest said. I followed them to the Queen Henrietta, who looked so much like my dear Aslaug. I wondered how I turned on my powers, was it some magic words or something else entirely. She held open a book as she wore a strange ring but nothing happened, the book was simply blank. "A void familiar to a water mage, even greater mysteries," colbert commented. Afterwards I was told to follow Saito closely and began to train to find out how to activate my abilities. The blades clashed and thunderous clashes flowed through the air. I closed my eyes and found myself in an all-consuming blackness. The blackness was not by any means dark, it shone with glimmering power. I opened my eyes slightly and color seemed to flood the area, everything seemed to slow down for a moment as I noted the tension in his shoulders. I managed to block his next hit but my arm broke due to the speed I jerked it upward at. The blades held a moment as he threw his blade downward, sending mine flying. Glittering in the air my sword held a sense of wonder as it struck the tree. His sword stopped just short of my head and he let me pull the sword from the tree. I examined the area, the only way to win would be to do something he absolutely didn't expect, my mind began to run as my body reacted before the thought had finished. His sword created an arc, I jumped into it and managed to hit him, taking damage to my side, he spun around to hit my head and succeeded. It seems he had seen it coming. My head was spinning as I heard something being spoken. Elves, about eight of them. I got furious and felt this unbelievable need to protect Henrietta, and I barely noticed as I grabbed an elf by the shoulder and swung him round in my jaw. "Go ahead, young Balgud, show us your fury, and I will shwo you mine in return," a man said as I let go of one of them. "Who are you?" I demanded in that same strangely animalistic voice. "Let's just say young Balgud, that you have yet to find true power, and I can give you it," he offered. "I would rather die!" I said as he sighed. "Fine, I didnt want to have to do this but, if you insist," he said as he held his palm facing the ground and the bodies of the fallen rose. No it was worse, they were actually being created. "What is this?" I asked as he worked his magic. "It is possible to do anything with the right contract, I happen to have a contract that allows me to create and ressurrect people," he smirked. I went into a frenzy as I tore the men apart, but they just kept coming at me. I saw the hooded man smiled with an erie, almost demonic presence to him. "I told you I can create soldiers from nothing!" he said as more elven mages appeared. I ripped and clawed at them but they kept coming back up, they just wouldn't go down, even when Julio, Guiche, and Saito joined me in fighting they kept getting back up. "Three Void Familiars fighting in unison will do nothing, besides Gandalfr and Vindalfr, Balgud is the one I am interested in, as he doesn't use Nature Magic," he said as I bounded at him, ice spears bounding into my ribcage and through my maw. I latched my fangs around his shoulder but I couldn't touch his skin, it was as if he had invisible armor on. "If a Balgud is so weak, then there is no point!" he said as he threw me backwards in my giant-wolf form. "Now, try and kill me!" he dared me as I felt my rage rush through me. My muscles flexed and pushed the ice spears and other things out of my ribcage. I bounded toward him as I grew a couple feet taller and managed to snap whatever invisible force surrounded him and pinch his shoulder long enough to force him out. "Fine, Balgud, I will leave for now," he said as he vanished. Category:Story